The Fire People (SolZen)
The people who held the power of Spirit Fire, they were one of the Ancient Tribes of Light. They are also called the People of Fire Appearance Human Form In human form, the Fire People were dark skinned humanoids, with Ancient Egyptian like dress styles. They often wear white linen tunics, with gold bracers. Royalty typically wore a great deal of gold, with bracers, shin guards, belts, and necklaces made of gemstones knitted together into a necklace that covers the shoulders as well. Even the men wear ear pieces, from simple studs to more elaborate earrings. The people of fire often have, red, white, brown or gold hair, with gold, brown, topaz and red eyes. Giant Form In giant form, their bodies appear to be covered in white bandages that have fused together, they have hair made of bandages, but other than that, their faces are like an Ultras. They have the most potent of energy cored, which resemble small stars, giving their silver/white bodies a red/gold/orange glow, around the orb and their head, some even have their second skin around the energy core partially melted off. Nature Not all of their kind have the power to become giants, but at the end of their time, all of their people had the Power of Fire, called Spirit Fire. Culture Dress Because of their hot. tropical climate, the Fire Tribe, often wore airy, linen clothes. While many wore tunics, it was not uncommon to see someone, male or female, topless and walking around with only a cloth wrapped around their waste like a skirt, in fact it was the most common look. Women of higher classes often wore tight simple dresses that were long sleeved or topless, with a cloth piece tied around their shoulders. Men of importance wore capes, on their backs or their sides, and the upper class often wore gold jewelry all over their bodies. Even the men wore ear pieces, most wore simple studs, but the more fashion conscious wear elaborate earrings like high class women. Their crowns were also made of golds and were pointed tiaras worn by the king and lesser versions by princes. Women instead had golden cloths wrapped around their heads. The most common piece of jewelry was a necklace made of golden and black thread with various gemstones knitted into a circle, which covered the shoulders and the chest. It was worn by both genders. Beliefs The Fire Tribe were a religious people given their history, they worshiped the Spirits of Light and Order, who first gave them the power of Spirit Fire. The three nobles, the king and his twin siblings were revered almost as gods. Within the priesthood, both men and women shaved their heads, with the woman have a long ponytail, while wearing a tunic that left on shoulder bare. Festivals The festivals they celebrated included celebrations for the defeat of the Giants, the defeat of the old king and his children of blight, the Spirit Festival and a fertility festival from before the founding of the kingdom. Knowledge The Fire Tribe was knowledgeable in the spiritual matters of the world, but they were also technologically advance, understanding electricity and circuitry, they were more advanced than they appeared, with their seemingly stone building housing technology. They were also advance enough to build rockets and travel across space, but for whatever reasons didn't. They were also no strangers to working with metal, but often didn't use it unless they had to. They were also highly skilled in medicine, knowing various herbs and remedies. Architecture Their buildings, seemingly built out of stone, were often square in shape, and sported several towers. They had communication towers that resembled obelisks, lights that were planes of glass surrounded by squares of metal. The Fire Tribe was also keen on sculptors, statues and also hieroglyphics (wall paintings and symbols representing letters and words). Powers and Abilities * Spirit Fire: A spiritual power, that let's them manifest a spiritual light ** Energy Reading: With their fire they can read the bio-field of people, animals and the area. It aided with their medicine ** Protection: The fire could be used to burn away evil and wicked magic ** Potent Life Force: ** Stellar Energy: It is by generating this particle field, which is created and merged with their own bio-fields, that they were able to transform into giants. * Ceremonies: They were knowledgeable in mystic knowledge. These ceremonies were treated mostly, not in a religious view, but a technological view. History They evolved on a planet called the Fire Kingdom, later the Sun Kingdom, a tropical planet SolZen: Wisdom of the Sun At present, they are extinct. Members * SolZen: Wisdom of the Sun ** His children *** LunaPhobos * SolLux: Light of the Sun * SolFortis: Will of the Sun ** His Children * Pending. Category:Heroes of Light